Survivor Series 2007
Survivor Series 2007 was the the twenty-first annual Survivor Series professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on November 18 2007 at the AmericanAirlines Arena in Miami, Florida. The official theme song was "Tick Tick Boom" by The Hives. Report Background The main feud heading into Survivor Series was on the [[WWE Friday Night SmackDown!|''SmackDown!]] brand, with Batista and The Undertaker continuing their rivalry over the World Heavyweight Championship, which began after the Deadman won the 2007 Royal Rumble match and challenged Batista for the title at WrestleMania 23. At that pay-per-view, Undertaker defeated Batista for the championship, extending his WrestleMania winning streak to 15-0. The two faced each other at Backlash 2007 in a Last Man Standing match and then on the May 11 2007 episode of ''SmackDown! in a Steel Cage match, which both ended in a draw. Undertaker lost the title to Edge, before The Great Khali won the title in July. Batista won the title back at Unforgiven defeating Khali and Rey Mysterio in a Triple Threat match. Batista and Undertaker most recently faced each other at Cyber Sunday, with the World Heavyweight Championship on the line. Batista won the contest after performing two Batista Bombs on The Undertaker to retain the title. On the November 2 edition of SmackDown!, The Undertaker asked Batista for a rematch, which was accepted by the champion. But the Phenom then revealed that the match would take place inside a Hell in a Cell. On the November 9 edition of SmackDown!, Undertaker defeated Khali in a No Holds Barred match, and the week after Batista defeated Mark Henry in a No Disqualification match. After the match, Undertaker appeared on the TitanTron and stared down Batista. The main feud on the RAW brand was Shawn Michaels versus Randy Orton, with the two battling over Orton's WWE Championship. At the previous pay-per-view, Cyber Sunday, Michaels was chosen by the WWE fans via voting online to face Orton for the title, but Orton retained his title by getting himself disqualified. The next night, on the October 29 2007 edition of RAW, Michaels was granted his request for a rematch against Orton at Survivor Series. Later in the night, the feud between Triple H and Vince McMahon continued with McMahon putting Triple H in a Handicap match against Umaga and Orton. Michaels interfered to help Triple H, attacking Umaga and Orton. Michaels and Triple H teamed up on the November 5 2007 edition of RAW, reuniting as D-Generation X for one night only against Umaga and Orton. DX won the contest, after Michaels performed a Superkick to Orton. The two met in a "Face to Face Confrontation" on the November 12 2007 edition of RAW, with McMahon being the enforcer. During the confronation, Orton attacked Michaels and attempted to boot him in the head, only to be stopped in his tracks by McMahon. Orton then RKO'd Michaels. The main feud on the ''ECW'' brand was John Morrison, The Miz and CM Punk battling over the ECW Championship. The feud between Morrison and Punk began at Vengeance: Night of Champions in June, when Morrison (then known as Johnny Nitro) defeated Punk to win the vacant ECW Championship. The two faced each other again at The Great American Bash and SummerSlam, with Morrison winning both matches. Morrison dropped the title to Punk on the September 4 2007 edition of ECW, with Punk winning via pinfall. The Miz joined the feud in the weeks leading into Cyber Sunday, as one of the three choices the fans could vote for via WWE's official website, along with Morrison and Big Daddy V to face Punk for his ECW Championship. Punk retained the title at Cyber Sunday against The Miz, who won the fans' vote. Morrison defeated The Miz on the October 30 2007 edition of ECW and in the process won an opportunity to face Punk the following week with the ECW Championship on the line. Miz interfered in the title match, costing Morrison the contest. Morrison and Miz will head into Survivor Series as WWE Tag Team Champions, as they won the titles the Friday before. Results *'CM Punk defeated John Morrison and The Miz in a Triple Threat Match to retain the ECW Championship (8:59)' **Punk pinned Miz after a GTS (Go To Sleep). *'Mickie James, Maria, Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool and Kelly Kelly defeated Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall, Melina, Victoria and Layla (4:41)' **James pinned Melina after a Roundhouse kick. *'Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch defeated Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes to retain the World Tag Team Championship (7:18)' **Murdoch pinned Rhodes after a Sunset flip powerbomb. *'(5 on 4) Survivor Series match: Team Triple H (Triple H, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio and Kane) defeated Team Umaga (Umaga, Mr. Kennedy, Montel Vontavious Porter, Finlay and Big Daddy V) (w/Matt Striker) (22:09)' **Matt Hardy was originally supposed to compete as a member of Team Triple H, but was removed following a knee injury. : *'The Great Khali (w/Ranjin Singh) defeated Hornswoggle by disqualification (3:17)' **Hornswoggle was disqualified after Finlay interfered and attacked Khali with a shillelagh. *''' Randy Orton defeated Shawn Michaels to retain the WWE Championship (17:49) **Orton pinned Michaels after an RKO. **If Michaels attempted to use his Sweet Chin Music, he would have been disqualified and would not receive another title shot as long as Orton is champion. If Orton attempted to get disqualified, he would have lost the title. * Batista defeated The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (21:26)''' **Batista pinned Undertaker after Edge, who was disguised as a camera man at ringside, attacked Undertaker with a camera and a Conchairto on the steel stairs. References External links *Official Survivor Series website Category:Survivor Series Category:2007 in professional wrestling Category:Sports in Miami